Awake
by Dave Strider
Summary: Dean feels lonely and can't find a good lover. Sam believe that in time, Dean will find him in his dreams. When Dean falls asleep and "wakes up" there is a man keeping his eyes on him from afar. Dean wants to find out who the mysterious man is as soon as possible.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first Supernatural story so please give me helpful pointers and opinions!** **I do not own Supernatural in any way or the characters.  
****Please do enjoy the story!****  
**

* * *

****Awake 

Dean released a sigh and rested his head on his hand upon the cafe table. It was past his shift so he had time to relax with his brother who always came to visit him after work.

"What's wrong? You look exhausted." Sam asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Dean looked at him and shrugged slightly, "nothing." Sam sent him a worried look, "Dean. You can tell me. What's up?"

Dean shook his head, "it's really nothing Sam." Sam pursed his lips, "was there another bad customer today?" He shook his head. "Well, did you get scolded for something?" He shook his head again.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "what happened?" Dean studied his brothers' puppy-like facial expression before rolling his eyes and gave in with a sigh, "I just feel lonely Sam."

"Lonely? You've always got people around you" he replied. Dean shook his head, "not that. I just feel like there's nobody to date. Like there is no one who is attractive and smart and all good things that a person wants."

"Oh..." Sam looked down at his coffee, "there's always _someone_ out there for everyone. You just need to look in the right places to find them. I found Jessica and now we're a happy couple," Sam said and glanced at his wedding ring with a soft smile. Dean rolled his eyes, "you're making this feel like a girly chick flick. This is why I don't want to talk about it."

Sam smiled at him, "well I'm sure you will find the right someone soon. Maybe you will see them in your dreams."

Dean shook his head and smiled, "just shut up and drink your coffee. This chick flick is terrible."

* * *

Dean lazily stumbled over to his empty, cold, bed and got in. He turned off the nightstand lamp and rested his head on the pillow, staring into the darkness of the room. He turned over on to his side to get into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over him.

After a few minutes he turned over again and stared at the ceiling. "Why can't I fall asleep?" he mumbled to himself and glanced over at the clock upon the night stand that read 9:07.

He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, closing his eyes once again and waited.

"OK this doesn't seem to be working," he said and got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, flicking the light on. He blinked at the brightness and squinted his eyes as he opened the cabinet above the sink in search for some sleeping pills. As he found the small box, he opened it and took one out and placed it on the sink before returning the box to the cabinet. He went to the kitchen in his house and grabbed a cup before returning to the bathroom, placing the pill in his mouth along with a gulp of water.

He turned off the light and went back to bed, climbing in under the sheets and closed his eyes, drifting in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and blinked to the brightness shining in from the windows in his room. "It doesn't even feel like I'm awake" he groaned and looked over his shoulder at the empty space next to him, "I'm alone like always... I must be awake then."

He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, heading to his closet to get a pair of jeans and t-shirt, then walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, got changed, and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened it, checking to see if he received any messages.

Seeing as though he had no signal, he went out to the living room to see if he could get reception there. With no success, he sighed and closed his phone, then tossed it on to the couch.

Dean went to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pie out of the fridge, a fork from the drawer, and sat down at the table, looking at the piece of food before licking his lips, "you're good to eat for every occasion. At least you can't say no to me." He took a bite and moaned at the delicious taste, "that's good pie."

When he finished, he cleaned off the dish and went back to the living room, grabbing his phone again to check to see if he had signal again.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing? It was working fine yesterday" Dean grumbled and shoved the phone into his pocket and grabbed his coat. "I should go visit the book store to see Pamela..."

He nodded to himself and headed out the door.

* * *

He parked his car and got out, then walked to the store door and went in.

"Hey Dean," Pamela greeted as he walked in. Dean sent her a smile, "hey. How's it going?" "Good. How are you?" she asked. He shrugged, "good I guess. It kind of doesn't feel like I'm awake right now."

She smiled, "this is as real as it gets. Maybe you need some coffee." Dean shrugged again, "probably. I didn't have any before I came here."

She nodded, "so what do you need?" "I'm not sure. I didn't really plan on anything. Surprise me," Dean replied. She smiled some more before grabbing a book from a shelf and handed it to him, "alright. Well we just got these books recently. They're called Supernatural. It's different and spooky. Maybe you will like it."

Dean nodded and inspected the cover of the book before opening it and reading the small summary.

"What do you think? Too weird?" Pamela asked after a minute. Dean looked up to her, "these Jared and Jensen characters seem pretty awesome. I'll get it."

She laughed, "good choice. It seems like stores are quickly running out of these books. They're quite popular." "Well it sounds really interesting. I can't wait to start reading it." Dean replied and looked around the shop.

He spotted a person looking at him from behind one of the shelves of books. The person quickly hid from Dean's sight.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, moving to see if he could spot the person again. "Here you go," Pamela said as she looked up at him, "what are you looking at?" Dean quickly looked back at her a smiled, "nothing. I just thought I saw something," he said and paid for the book. "Well... if you need anything else, just ask."

Dean nodded and thanked her before heading over to the bookshelves where the person was a looked around. _'Hmm. I didn't see who the person was.'_

He sighed after he looked around the entire shop. He bid Pamela goodbye and headed out, then looked around the street to see if any cars were coming. He looked over and spotted the person looking at him once again from behind a building. Dean huffed as the person hid once again and he began to quickly walk over to him.

Looking down the small alley, he carefully walked down it, looking around for the mysterious man dressed in a trench coat. After a few minutes of looking, he pursed his lips, "hey! Where the hell do you keep disappearing to?" he called out.

With a short silence for a reply, he rolled his eyes and headed back out to the street and crossed over to the small cafe that he worked at and went inside. "It's your day off today. You don't need to be here," one worker said as Dean walked up to the counter. He shrugged and ordered a coffee, "I just came for a quick drink."

He payed for it and turned to leave. He headed across the street once again and got into his car before taking off to go see his brother.

* * *

"Hey Dean," Sam greeted as Dean entered his house. "Hey Sammy. How are you?"

"Good. What's up?" he asked. Dean shrugged as he took a seat upon the couch, taking a sip of his coffee, "just wanted to come see you." Sam nodded, "alright... but you don't usually come here out of the blue. Usually you want something." Dean frowned, "_usually _I come here for something. But I don't want anything right now." Sam raised his eyebrows, "OK then... so what do you have planned to do for today?" He shrugged, "I didn't really plan on anything. Just planned to relax. I already went to the book store and bought a book. It's called _Supernatural_. Weird name, right?"

Sam nodded, "nice. How's Pamela?" "She's good." "So did you do anything else or see anything else?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged, "there was this dude looking at me. I caught him doing it twice."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "just... staring at you?" Dean nodded, "yeah. It was really weird. He was in the book store and right behind a building just staring at me and when I went to go talk to him, he just disappeared like he was never even there. I have no idea what he wanted or who he is." Sam hummed, "are you sure it's not your imagination?" Dean nodded. "Did you see what he looked like?" Dean shook his head, "I didn't get a _good_ glimpse of him but from fair I saw that he had black short hair and wore a trench coat, white dress shirt, and a backwards tie." Sam chuckled, "a backwards tie? Does he not know how to tie a tie?"

Dean smiled with a shrug, "he was attractive, though." Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled, "maybe he's '_the man of your dreams_' and he's looking for you. Maybe you're the man of his dreams too." Dean rolled his eyes, "don't start with that crap again." Sam laughed, "you said that he was watching you. Don't tell me there's nothing wrong with that."

Dean pursed his lips, "maybe he thought I was someone else." Sam shrugged, "or maybe he's nervous to talk to you." "I don't think I've ever met the guy..." "Maybe you served him one day at the cafe and you just don't remember," Sam proposed. Dean looked down at his coffee cup, "I think I would have remembered someone who looked like _that._" Sam sighed, "maybe you will bump into him again. Try to talk to him then." Dean nodded, "yeah..."


End file.
